


Just Her Wish

by spaceconversii



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amity is a rich girl, And luz is a horrible goose, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Illustrated, M/M, The Princess Bride - Freeform, The Princess Bride AU, They maybe fall in love or whatever, gay vibes, light angst in the end, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconversii/pseuds/spaceconversii
Summary: Amity Blight is the youngest daughter of a wealthy noble family, and Luz is a farmgirl with a knack for stealing things.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Just Her Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a spin of an AU from The Princess Bride, so basically The Princess Bride. But make it gay.

Being the youngest daughter of one of the richest noble families in the country had its perks, Amity never had to work a day in her life. Amity’s parents had workers on every inch of the family mansion, and constant teachers and tutors to make sure she would always be the lady she needed to be. She was certainly beautiful, already attracting princes’ and noblemen's eyes at fourteen. She was very poise as well, speaking softly and only when spoken to. Her embroidery was excellent, she could play the piano, and she was top of her class in care of the young. She was almost ready to be courted, if it wasn’t for the war. 

Young men of all statues were called to fight for their kingdoms, at the exception of the injured, elderly, and those with enough money to waive the bill. They were to fight against the barbarians of different lands. Her brother was called into the war, and her sister decided to disguise herself as a man, much to her mother’s disgust, to follow her brother into battle. So it was just her. Amity and her parents. And all the other ladies in the land, waiting for their men to come home again.

Courting classes only became more vigorous, teaching the ladies in training how to continue caring for their estate when their men go away. It happened then, on a cool summer evening, she met her.

Amity took her embroidery to the apple grove, the furthest tree. It had the softest grass and the nicest apples, its branches mangled about and twisted in odd formations. It was so far from the rest of the grove that it almost blended into the forest that surrounded the estate. She sat there, as the air got cooler and the sun continued to lower, embroidering a lovely lace with green flowers.

She sat there, peacefully, until she heard the snap of a twig. She stopped, looking around the trees to make out any unseen enemies. Almost picking up her embroidery again when she heard it again, unmistakably. She rose to her feet, stepping out from under the trees protection to get a better view.

“Whoever goes there, I command you to reveal yourself to me now!”

Nothing. Maybe she was crazy.

_ Snap. _

“Reveal yourself now! I can assure you I am not some lowly maid who cannot defend herself.”

She heard a squeak from above her, “I'm up here…”

She looked up into the thicket of leaves, where a boy sat on the topmost branch.

“Come down this instant! I do not take kindly to boys watching a lady like myself from a distance.”

“I'm not a boy!” They began to climb down, where they caught their foot on a branch and fell the rest of the way to the ground with a grunt, “...and I wasn't watching you.” she groaned out

Amity leaned over the girl on the ground, “Then what were you doing?”

“I was climbing the tree looking for some apples to bring home, you came and sat down and I just didn't know how to get down without it being awkward.”

Amity brushed out her apron and continued looking down at the girl who laid on the grass as she sat up and turned to face her. She was very tanned, dark eyes matching her dark hair, which was cut short just below her ears. She wore a deep purple blouse and light brown leather pants, which the blouse was tucked into. Her feet fitted with brown boots, obviously years old based on the holes and patchwork.

“Whatever the reason, I suggest you leave this instant. This is my family’s estate and-”

“You're a Blight?!” The girl stood up immediately and looked deeply into Amity’s face. She leaned forward to look Amity closer, magnifying every freckle on the tanned girl's face, “I didn’t think a Blight would wear such scrubby clothes…” She was also missing a tooth, it was very obvious as she smiled.

Amity’s face turned bright red as she backed away from her face, “They aren’t scrubby! These are my gardening clothes!”

“Well the boys in town weren’t lying, you  _ are _ a sight to behold.”

Amity blushed even deeper as she backed away.

“Th-thank you, I...I”  _ Why was she stuttering? _

“No problem, Amity Blight.”

Amity cleared her throat, regaining her composure “You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours.”

The girl smiled mischievously, backing toward the tree as Amity followed, “You'll have to earn it.”

“What?”

Then she bent down quickly, picking up the lace that Amity sat down moments before and ran into the woods.

“Stop! Thief!” Amity ran after her, with no time to put her shoes and stockings back on.

The girl ran into the woods, holding the lace above her head. Amity chased after. In any other instance she would not participate in such foolish antics. Now she had no time to think, and only thought of getting her embroidery back. 

The two weaved through trees and jumped over bushes, the more they ran the more Amity’s face turned from propper into a wide grin. Then, Amity closed the distance between them, leaping at the girl, causing her to drop the lace. She tackled her and they rolled down a small grass hill, both laughing hysterically. 

She did not usually participate in rough-play. Not since she was little and her older siblings would tackle her for no good reason. Her mother insisted that behavior stopped once she started classes. It was unladylike and unattractive to come to the dining table with pigtails askew and rumples in your dress. Now she didn’t care, she should be angry or frustrated that this stranger stole her things and made her chase them back. But she wasn't. 

“That's better.” The girl laughed out, looking the pale girl in the face again. Amity thought, for just a split second, that she could be a Fae. She acted like one for sure, but she snapped back into reality.

Amity looked to her side, where Luz lay on the ground, “What?”

“Now I know how pretty you really are- with that real smile of yours.”

Amity's face became red once more, even deeper than before if possible.

“Well...t-thank you.” She stuttered, looking around the girl who made her tongue tie on itself, “So, did I earn it? Your name, I mean.”

She sat up with her, helping the pale girl off her feet, “Luz, Luz Noceda.”

Luz extended her hand to her, offering for a handshake, which Amity took. Amity promptly turned pink again at the warm touch.

“I live just on the outskirts of Bonesborough, in the woods with my Mami. It's about a half hours walk from here, actually.” Luz fumbled around in the knapsack/pocket sewn into her pants, pulling out a piece of paper and an envelope.

Amity watched in curiosity as Luz pulled out a bandage from the envelope, unwrapped it, and stuck it to the scratch that had formed on Amity’s shoulder. She then handed her the other paper, it was a map, from Jonesborough to her house.

“I hope you’re not too mad about me stealing your embroidery, you looked very wound up and I thought you could use some fun… and I thought you would be a nice friend.”

The green-haired girl cleared her throat, once again brushing off her apron and beginning to walk back to the grove, “Not at all actually, it was fun. Just don’t count on me chasing you again. I won’t do it.”

“I doubt that,” Luz giggled, staying still in the woods, “I should probably head back home, now.”

“Can I count on seeing you soon?” Amity said, maybe a little too quickly.

“How about Sunday? I'll come by the tree again and i’ll keep you company while you-” Luz picked the embroidery off the ground and handed it to her, “Sew.”

“Sounds splendid-” Amity nodded, while Luz began to walk away, staying on the path that was worn through the woods. Turning back only once to wave goodbye before she disappeared into the thicket.

Amity never had real friends before, she thought as she wound her way back to the tree. Friends were chosen for her, as her mother proved. She had Boscha, a snobby Noble girl from across the kingdom. She hardly counted as a friend. This though, this Luz. She was different. 

The noble girl walked to the tree, noticing a purple and grey scarf caught in the branches. She went to her tiptoes and loosened it, pulling it closer to herself. Luz. She must've left it on accident. She’ll probably want it back. 

For now, Amity walked back, her embroidery and the girl’s scarf in her arms. The summer sky darkened, and bells rang from the manor, signalling time for dinner.

  
  
  



End file.
